Perhaps It's The End
by ZombiesGoRawrr
Summary: Zombie story with generation 2 characters and original characters. Not much of a summery but I'm not sure where I'm going with it just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I need to update 'Oh My!' but this was floating around my brain and I kind of need to get it out so this might turn into a full story if it gets an alright reception or if I think of more for it so I hope you enjoy and 'Oh My!' will be updated soon. I promise! 3**

"What if something's happened to them Em?" the disgruntled blonde asked.

"They aren't idiots Naoms" the short redhead told her girlfriend "they said they'll be here so they will."

Naomi sighed "you're right" she gave Emily a light smile "I hate it when you do that."

Emily chuckled lightly "sorry, I'll try not to use logic in the future okay."

The pair sat on Naomi's bed trying their best to keep their minds off everything going on at the moment which unsurprisingly was proving difficult.

The outbreak began about three weeks ago and was only now hitting the U.K.

At first it was just reports of a few violent outbursts which led to rioting in some places. Sure it was unusual but no one thought much of it until the attacks became more frequent. Only four days ago did people begin to find out the truth. Victims of the attacks died but didn't stay dead.

Naomi and her cousin D.J spent a lot of time watching horror movies together so when things started to get really suspicious they came up with a plan. Everyone would meet and hold up at the Campbell house, spending their time gathering supplies until D.J, Alice, Amy, Cal and Oli could come meet them.

So here she was, waiting for the last of their group to join them. Emily was right though, they said they'd be here so they would be.

They made their way downstairs to join the others. Twelve of them were currently living in the Campbell's three bedroom house. Emily's parents, Jenna and Rob Fitch, along with her brother James had taken over the spare bedroom leaving Naomi and Emily to share with the girls, Emily's twin Katie, Effy and Panda and the boy's JJ, Freddie, Cook and Thomas had taken over the living room. It was cramped as it is and with five more joining they were all happy that they were going to be on the road in the next couple of days.

Aside from the fact that they were family and she wanted them close, Naomi couldn't help but think of the practical aspect of her cousins and their friends joining them. Alice was a junior doctor and it was inevitable that medical help would be needed at some point. D.J and Cal were in police training and were meant to be graduating in a couple of months' time so both boys would be an asset when it came to most situations. Oli was at university mechanical engineering and Amy was Alice's six year old daughter.

Naomi and Emily headed for the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Cook. The blonde haired boy looked up from the hand gun he was cleaning and grinned at the girls.

"Alright ladies" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah Cookie, you?" Emily asked.

"Not bad, trying ta' keep busy."

"We know the feeling" the redhead sighed looking at Naomi, the blonde was being uncharacteristically quiet but Emily understood.

Naomi was an only child and her only family was Gina her mother until Gina's sister Leslie moved back to Bristol six years ago after spending sixteen years living in Scotland. Her husband had agreed to the move, after spending so many years living near his family it was only fair that they spend time with Leslie's as well. She then became especially close with her cousins, they were the closest thing to a brother and sister she had until she met Effy and Cook who over time became her best friends and family. But she didn't need to worry about Effy and Cook or the rest of her friends right now, they were here already, she didn't need to worry about her mother, she was currently cooking at the stove a few metres from the table where they sat and she didn't need to worry about Emily, her redhead was sat next to her, their hands intertwined. The only people she needed to worry about were the ones who hadn't arrived yet including her six year old niece.

Of course once they got here then she would have to worry about everyone, they were planning on heading up to Scotland and finding a place in the highlands. D.J had insisted that the lack of people up there would be a bonus when it came to finding someplace with as little zombies as possible.

"Dinners almost ready" Gina called over her shoulder.

"Great" Cook bellowed clapping his hands together "I'm bloody starvin'."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Naomi got up and practically ran to the door with Cook on her heels.

"Deej is that you?" she called to the person on the other side.

"No, it's Peter fucking Capaldi" the sarcastic reply of her cousin came making her roll her eyes "of course it's me, now open up."

She opened the door and moved aside to let them in. A tall blonde boy came in carrying a small brunette girl, followed by a tall brunette woman and a short boy with pink hair brought up the rear. D.J set Amy on the floor before wrapping his cousin up in a hug. They stayed like that for a minute before he let her go and made space for Alice to embrace their cousin.

"Emsy!" the blonde boy shouted before picking up the short girl and spinning her around "how's it going lass?" he asked putting back on the ground.

"I'm fine" she said laughing "I thought there was meant to be five of you."

"Cal's picking up some guns from papa smurf" he replied casually "oh and this is Oli" he gestured to the boy with pink hair.

"Hi" he said timidly.

"I'm hungry" Amy announced.

"Mum's just made food come on" Naomi told her taking them to the kitchen.

They made their way to the kitchen to eat and rest up while they waited for Cal to arrive with the much needed protection. Having seen a lot of movies D.J knew that needed to be well armed and that they would have problems if they weren't, luckily Cal had connections so they would be well off in that department. As he looked around at the faces of these people, some he knew, some he'd only heard about, he felt the need to protect them all and that's what he was going to do. Or at least, he would try.

**Any thoughts? Should I keep it going or not? Please review because I like reviews : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so for this story I think I'm going to switch from pov to like an overview throughout. I've currently only been writing in pov in the story's I've uploaded but I feel like both would be good for this specific one and as always opinions are good. **

**Really, let me know what you think, I don't know how long of a story this'll be or whether I'll take it to a certain point then leave it open for a sequel if it's well received but we'll see how it goes.**

**So here we are, hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome : )**

**(Alice pov)**

I followed my cousin into the kitchen of the Campbell household, a place I've been so many times before. This was different though and god knows I'd give anything for this visit to be just like the others. Whether it was tea with Gina, movie night with Naomi and D.J (and more often than not Emily), or just dropping off Amy when Gina would agree to watch her. Just a simple night like all of those before would be a blessing compared to this.

I guess its common knowledge now that zombies (excuse the z word) are up and about. Like actually a real thing, not just in movies anymore. The reaction of the public (as you can probably imagine) is to riot and cause havoc on the streets. I don't understand why they don't stay the hell inside. Crazy if you ask me, but I digress.

Clearly Aunt Gina has been cooking up a storm. It smells amazing in her kitchen. I look around at the faces staring back at me. I reckon I could guess who most of them are.

The sour faced woman with dark hair is probably poor Emily's mum, or "the senior Fitch bitch" as Naomi once described her to me. I've met Emily several times so picking Katie out from the crowd isn't difficult; although they are very similar in appearance they aren't as identical as you would think. Katie has a fuller face, her hair is its natural brown colour rather than the bright red Emily sports, their dress senses are completely different. Where Emily is more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl day to day, Katie appears to be a "dress like a slag constantly" type. I know it isn't fair to judge and I'm really not (hard as that may be to believe) but I do think she should get rid of those heels when we get on the road. The last main difference between them is that at first glance, Emily's eyes are kinder, more open, like she's already made up her mind to like until you give her a reason not too, whereas Katie's are less so and more guarded.

Naomi then took the opportunity to introduce everyone so that we could eat. First was the Fitch family.

I had been spot on with Jenna (Emily's mum) and Katie (the twin) but there was also Rob, a well-muscled man with a wide smile and a thick Liverpool accent and James who was no older than fifteen and was lanky with a mop of sandy coloured hair.

Next were the girls. Pandora, or Panda as she told us to call her, was a short bouncy girl with her long blonde hair in pig tails and Effy, a slim brunette girl with piercing blue eyes and an air of mystery about her. Effy had her left arm wrapped around Katie's waist so I assume they're together, didn't peg Katie as playing for the same team as Emily but people surprise you, don't they?

And last but not least the boys. JJ had a mess of curly brown hair and a sweet nervous smile, I liked him instantly, and he didn't seem like a cocky idiot unlike Cook. He was just a little taller than JJ with short sandy blonde hair and a cocky smile. I'd heard Naomi talk about Cook before and she said he was really a sweetheart deep down but my first impression told me he was a bit of a twat. Next was Freddie, a lanky tanned boy with a lopsided smile and longish black hair that covered his eyes, and finally Thomas, a dark skinned boy with a lilting French accent and a wide bright smile, the same as with JJ I liked him instantly, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

"Food then?" Gina asked once the introductions were made.

"Yes Please" Amy smiled at her "I'm starving."

"Well we can't have that" Gina shook her head and handed her a bowl of stew "eat at the table dear" she told her.

Amy nodded and did as she was told. If there was one person who could get her to do anything, it was Gina.

Amy's dad didn't want anything to do with her so I brought her up on my own. Of course my parents helped the best they could but they both had jobs, so I spent a lot of time at Aunt Gina's when she was young. Gina loved her as soon as she saw her; I mean who wouldn't be drawn in by those big blue eyes. I'm not ashamed to admit that I think my daughter is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, even if she has picked up some bad habits from her Aunt Naomi (like seriously, when she's tired and grumpy, she gives me the Campbell death glare, no joke).

"So where's Cal" Naomi asked once we were done with eating and all congregated in the living room.

"He's picking us up some much needed protection from Papa Smurf" D.J replied, getting a few looks from some of our companions. He sighed before explaining "Papa Smurf is Cal's neighbour, he used to be in the army and he has an impressive collection of firearms and a bunch of other stuff, I dunno' exactly what he has but Cal's picking up what he prepared for us."

"Then what" Jenna asked with an air of superiority "do you have a plan?"

"Yes mam" D.J replied, clearly biting his tongue for Emily's sake. "We're going to head north into Scotland then up to the highlands, find somewhere that wasn't that populated before all this and hopefully ride it out" he told her.

"That's your plan" she asked.

"I am open to suggestions but so far it's our best bet" he told her in his no nonsense copper voice "the less human beings that populated the area to begin with then there should be less of those things."

Jenna huffed and crossed her arms. I could tell that she was going to be difficult to get along with. We fell into a tension filled silence when Katie snapped and turned to her mother.

"Just listen to him yeah" she said "Campbell says that they've seen like, loads of movies and stuff o they have some idea of what to do" she gave her mother a challenging look, just daring her to argue.

I have to admit, I was beginning to like Katie Fitch.

"Fine" Jenna relented "so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow" Naomi told her "provided Cal's here of course."

It was then that I heard the sound of an engine shutting off.

"Speak of the devil" Oli laughed.

**So what'd you think?**

**As you may have guessed, I'm Keffying up this story, it probably won't feature heavily but it'll still be a factor. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in ages, I've been busy with college and I've had a bit of the old writers block. I promise that no matter how long is left between updates that I will complete these story's because really I do love writing them so I intend to complete them and write new ones. Thanks for reading :) I certainly hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I do.**

* * *

A regular looking house with a bright yellow door.

Cal let himself smile as he cut off the engine to his van. He'd been to this house a handful of times before with D.J and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he quite liked it here.

Gina Campbell was one the warmest kindest people he had ever met in his entire life. She welcomed him with open arms the first time he met her and instantly became one of his favourite people. Naomi Campbell was a lot like D.J in some respects, physically yes being that they were both tall and blonde with blue eyes but also in personality, they were both sarcastic especially when they were together, both could be extremely competitive and both were extremely loyal.

He took a deep breath and got out of the van, grabbing a bag from the passenger seat as he went. They were here and they were safe, he knew this having seen motorhome out the front.

He chuckled slightly when he walked past it, thinking of all the times they took it to music festivals or just drove out to the woods somewhere and got drunk for days on end. He also sighed knowing that those things wouldn't happen again, no more listening to live music then crashing on the floor of the motorhome, no more weekends of being completely shit faced in a field miles away from home, no more just being the two stupid kids they undoubtedly still were. Sure they were training to become police officers, they both wanted to make a difference somehow but that didn't mean that they weren't still a couple of twenty year olds who wanted to sit with a bottle in one hand, spliff in the other and watch the world pass by.

He raised his hand to knock on the yellow door when it was flung open and he was dragged inside by the hands of his best mate. D.J hugged him tightly before stepping back and grinning at him.

Cal cocked his head to the side before laughing "honey, I'm home" he said throwing the bag at D.J "and I brought you a present."

D.J smirked at his friend "good, otherwise I wasn't going to put out" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Both of the boys were still laughing when they turned into the living room where everyone else was sat all over the place in any space they could find.

"Nice of you to join us Cal" Naomi called to him from her place on the floor beside Emily.

"You know me Naoms, like to be fashionably late" he smirked at her.

"Right guys" D.J said clapping his hands together so that he had everyone's attention "for those of you who don't know this is Cal" he gestured towards him "now we already have an arrangement for travelling that we believe to be the best way to ensure that everybody is comfortable."

D.J took a quick look at everyone's faces and hoped that they'd all be happy but he was more than sure of one person who was bound to complain.

"Cookie is going to take the guys and Panda in his van" they all nodded and Panda looked happy to be going with Thomas making D.J smile a little "the Fitch's and Effy will be going with Cal, minus Emily who is coming with the rest of us in my motorhome" he glanced at Emily who appeared to be happy with being with Naomi but looked unsure about leaving her sister. Alice must have noticed it too because she spoke next.

"I think Emily and Katie should be together, so why don't Effy and Katie go with you and me and Amy can go with Cal" she smiled over at Emily knowing that she would appreciate it.

"Only if you're sure Al" D.J said to his sister before Cal spoke up.

"No worries Deej, you know I'll keep 'em safe" he patted D.J on the shoulder and D.J nodded agreeing.

"Sorted then" he announced to the room, "Everyone should think about getting some sleep, we'll be leaving and 5am sharp" he told them all seeing them nod. Happy with the plan he nodded to himself, he turned to speak to Cal before he was rudely interrupted by the one person he knew would be a problem.

"I'm sorry but who do you think you are parting me from my children" Jenna Fitch's shrill voice filled the room "you are nothing to either of my daughters; I mean who are you anyway!"

D.J turned to look her in the eyes while he responded, he had been polite up until now for Emily's sake because she was family but this woman was nothing but a pain in his neck that he most certainly could do without and he was going to make sure that she knew that.

"I" he started calmly "am one of the only people in this room who can safely use a firearm, I have had basic first aid training, I got a B in maths at school, I have been in exactly three bar fights all of which resulted in the other guy leaving with a broken nose, I am the top of my class for defensive driving, I have a tattoo on my left ass cheek of a sheep after losing a bet with a Welshman at the age of eighteen, and I… "He continued getting right in her face "would take a bullet for the people I care about… Emily, Effy, Cook and now Katie included… so I think, just maybe, that you should put a little more faith in me because I know that that I would put them before me every time" he paused standing up to his full height "can you say the same… Mrs Fitch."

A silent tension fell across the room. The side of him people got to see day to day was the jokey lad who enjoyed a laugh and loved his friends but when it came down to it he would do anything to keep them safe. So as much as he was like Naomi, he was also very like James Cook, one of his cousins best friends who became one of his own the two boys would do anything to protect the people in this room.

From the corner of his eye D.J could see Cook give him that look he knew meant that he would have his back completely and he was more than grateful for that, especially in a world like this.

"So…" D.J held his hand out to Jenna who looked at him weirdly "I'm Damian Jason McDougall" he gave her an encouraging smile and she shook his hand obviously surprised by his actions seeing as he had effectively just told her off. Once their hands parted D.J let his shoulders slump into a more relaxed stance as he smiled.

"Now that you know me a little better Mrs Fitch I hope that we'll be able to get along well."

Jenna Fitch stood up and looked at the people around the room, knowing that they would all back up the boy if it came down to it so she decided to play along with it for now.

"I hope so too… Damian" she gave him a tight lipped smile, but we shall see she thought to herself as she turned to her husband "I'm going to bed" she announced "up at five" she then left the room where most of the people were still somewhat taken aback by what had just happened.

Emily smiled stood up and gave D.J a hug "thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled back at her "no problem Ems, you're family just as much as Naoms is."

Naomi took Emily's hand "right bed I think" she said "since you're waking us up at the crack of dawn" she lightly hit D.J on the shoulder.

"Hmmm maybe you should sleep longer Naoms" D.J started as he walked backwards "without your beauty sleep you might scare Amy" he laughed as he dodged her fist.

"You can be such a twat" Naomi laughed at him.

"Yeah" he said shrugging his shoulders "but I know how you like twats so…" he wiggled his eyebrows before darting out of the room chased by Naomi as they laughed like idiots.

Gina Campbell watched on, observing the room at large. She was fond of everyone here with the exception of Jenna Fitch who she couldn't stand and Rob and James Fitch who she didn't know but was sure to come to like soon enough. She looked at her niece and grandniece sitting next to her laughing as they heard her nephew and daughter calling each other names and giggling. She looked at the friends of her daughter all smiling at the antics going on, she looked at the friends of her nephew who were being welcomed to the group with open arms and she looked at the children to whom she had become a mum to, James Cook the loud laddish boy with the heart of gold, Effy Stonem the mysterious brunette who knew what people were feeling just by observing, Katie Fitch the sometimes bitchy but genuinely sweet girl and Emily Fitch the girl who changed both her and her daughters lives for the better just by being the sweet, caring and naturally brave soul that she was.

Gina smiled, if the world was to end soon then she was glad she was surrounded by these people the ones she loved dearly and the ones she would come to love dearly it was a form of beautiful chaos that she didn't mind being a part of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Updating so soon? Not like me recently I know but what can I do?**

**Di****sclaimer:**** I don't own Skins, but I'd like to think if I did we would've found out what happened to Sid.**

* * *

Quiet can be good.  
Quiet can be calm.  
Quiet can be eerie.  
Quiet can make you feel so safe yet so on edge at the same time.  
Quiet can be broken.

The normal house with the bright yellow door was quiet as most of its occupants slept. Oli however was sat in the kitchen fiddling with a radio checking for any sign of having to move quicker.

He'd been sat there for a good two hours looking for any sign of imminent danger when the radio crackled. He turned the dials trying to make the message clearer but only catching bits and pieces.

"…_outbreak….mass rioting….South of England…suffering…recommended evacuation…."_

"….Shit" he exhaled.

He quickly went to living room to wake D.J knowing that he'd want to hear the fuzzy message before deciding to wake the whole house. He stepped over Freddie as carefully as he could, making his way towards where D.J was curled up in the corner.

"Deej wake up man" Oli whispered as he shook him awake receiving a mumble in reply.

"C'mon get up; I'm getting stuff on the radio" D.J moved then, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up" he yawned stretching before making their way to the kitchen.

The two boys sat at the kitchen table listening intently to the radio, the same broken message on repeat.

"Reckon we should move?" Oli asked.

D.J shifted getting to his feet and running a hand through shaggy blonde hair, "suppose we better, you get the guys and start packing the vans I'll go wake the others."

"On it" Oli called already making his way to wake up the guys.

"Oi lads, up and at 'em" he called giving Cal a nudge with his foot at the same time "we gotta' move sooner than expected."

The boys all moved without question gathering boxes of supplies they'd collected over the past few days. While they worked getting ready to move while D.J knocked on the door of each of the upstairs bedrooms.

"C'mon guys we gotta' move, it's starting to get bad a little ways south" he called waiting for the occupants of the rooms to reveal themselves.

"We're up" called an obviously tired Naomi as she opened her bedroom door letting the girls file out.

"Remember and grab your stuff guys and wait in the living room for us" D.J called while knocked on the Fitch's door a second time.

Gina's door opened next and she Alice and Amy made their way to the others. The third door finally opened, James and Robb heading downstairs followed by a clearly unhappy Jenna. Fucking great, D.J thought to himself, just glad I don't have to sit in a car with her.

Downstairs Freddie, Cook and Oli were taking the last of the bags out to the vehicles while Cal was going through the bag he brought into the house with him. He pulled out one of the pistols, sliding the cartridge of ammo into place and laying it down on the kitchen table before repeating the action with seven more guns.

Papa Smurf aka Sergeant John Cooper had been Cal's next door neighbour his entire life. The man was ex-military but had kept a sizable collection of weapons and over the years had turned his basement into an armoury. Most people thought the man was mad but Cal never did. In fact, Cal looked up to the man especially when he was younger and as he got older when he decided he wanted to join the police John Cooper had been one of the first people to give him their full support.

When Cal had shown up at Papa Smurfs to pick up the gear he set aside for him he'd tried his hardest to get the man to join them but it was pointless. The man had already started opening up his home to family's most importantly those with younger children.

"Ain't no place for kiddies out there Callum."

Cal had sighed and hugged the man before walking out of his front door. The last time he would ever see him, that man who had believed in him and he felt a great sadness but pushed it aside. He had to be strong, people depended on him now.

Cal was brought out of his thoughts by D.J entering the kitchen, "everyone's rounded up in the living room and everything packed and ready to go."

"Right let's do this" he nodded and followed D.J into the living room.

Cal and D.J entered the living room catching the attention of everyone gathered in the room.

Naomi was sat on the floor with a tired Emily on her knee who had her face nuzzled into the crook of Naomi's neck. Of course they were getting the obligatory glares from Jenna but she had never liked Naomi and had always sited her as the cause of Emily's 'disgusting life choices'. It had gotten really bad for a while when Katie decided to tell her that she was dating Effy, yeah Jenna blamed Naomi for that too because apparently if she hadn't corrupted Emily then Katie never would have gotten the idea stuck in her head. That had resulted in Katie moving into Naomi's for a few months, Emily was living with her anyway since they were inseparable and Effy had been staying with Naomi since her mother decided to go travelling with some guy.

At first all of Jenna's hatred had made Naomi feel uneasy, not because Naomi cared about what people thought of her, she never had, but because of the way she so easily disowned her own children. Now though, she couldn't care less, her and Emily were happier than ever living at her mums while going to Uni and Katie was loved up in a one bedroom flat with Effy while they studied phycology and fashion respectively.

I guess all of their studies didn't matter now in light of recent world events but the point was that none of them would put up with any shit from Jenna Fitch.

While Naomi had been a little lost in her head, D.J and Cal had given handguns to Freddie, JJ, Robb, Thomas and Oli.

"Cook's got his own and we have more but you've gotta' be able to protect yourselves if need be" Cal told them "the rest of you we've got bags full in the cars and we can kit you out on the move."

"Right so up and out, quickly, quietly and safely as you can please" D.J called.

This is what they'd been preparing for. Leaving the mild safety of the Campbell household and heading onto the open road in search of a more sensible sanctuary. Each were understandably frightened and just hoped that they were ready enough and although only one of them was religious, they were all silently praying for each other's safety.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) **

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far**

**Reviews are more than welcomed... in fact, they're encouraged**


End file.
